1 mistake can change everthing
by Amypage
Summary: Bella fell out with her friends 2 years ago. Edward turned player, Cullens popular. Bella is alone. The cullens and hales hate bella doesnt know why. Can they all realise what the real story is, before its too late. ALL human. little different
1. Chapter 1

_I dont own the books. I know people have done this story loads, but i wanted to mkae mine a little different, so give it a try..._

Once again, i felt myself gazing at the face of the most gorgeous but heartbreakin evil that existed in forks, the rainest place in america. His eyes skimming over his prey, like an animal. The thought made an unpleasurable shiver run down my spine.

His eyes set on the group of wanna-be pretty girls, a few lockers down from me. Anger boiled through my vains, sweat began to drip lighly down my neck to my spine, as the heat grew ever hotter underneath my pale skin. My face grew redder and redder, so i hid it with my brown waved hair. The smell of honey, wiffed past, as she heard foot steps commin past her. The smell was sikely sick, like hard candy dipped in sugary sweetness.

Like him, his outta apearance was like gods-gift, but underneath he was hard and emotionless to love and caring for people. Underneath he was the devil himself. He attracted the girls, took thier souls and then left, leaving them feeling vulnerable and alone. But in high school terms, that meant taking thier virginity, then leaving them to deal with the emotions. Never calling them back, until they finally break and beg. So he can continue using them, with no payment in return, they think hes doing them a favour. Twisted. He may have sexy toussled unique bronze hair, and perfect angular features, but is it really worth it, to sell your soul for a day or two with his lies and false charm.

I put the rest of my earlier books into my already stuffed locker, and began reaching for my trig homework. But as i reached, i got slammed into my locker, harder than i thought possible. My face hit the corner of my earlier books, while my body got knocked directly into the bricks in the wall below my locker. All i could think of was 'owww'. As i pulled my sekf outta my locker, i faced the verdicts, Jessica and the devil himself, edward lip-locked. Urghh.

I nudged them with all my strength, they moved about two inches. That really made a difference. I pulled out my homeword and shut my silver locker door, just about, without harming myself or the two laying a locker aside to mine. Ever since his balls dropped, the same routine happened again and again, but with may other girls.

As i reached my next class, trig, i realised only a few people actually are here. Mike, my puppy-like follower/stalker, Erik, the smartest techno guy ive ever met in my life, and angela, the sweetest friend ive ever had. She was shy, but underneath she really was the most caring friend you need.

"Bells" They all chorused, smiling friendly at me. I loved my friends deeply, even though there all very different, we still got along. Even if i didnt have that many, with these i didnt need that many. Not even the cullens i once thought of like family.

" Hey guys, and girl" I smiled back, winking angela. She giggled, sending warm friendly waves to me. I sat next to ang, hoping to get away from mikes woundering hands. Hes always had a crush on me since, well, for aslong as i can remember. It bothers me, but theres nothing i can do, i dont feel that way. Hes too baby-ish. His chubby cheeks and baby blue eyes, they dont do it for me. I like man faces, like well ... noone, noone here is my taste. My mother always said i was born at thirty, and every year i grew more middle-aged. So i'm hoping to find another teen-middleaged guy.

When i looked around the classroom now, i noticed most had taken thier seats, talkin amongst thier friends. Jess was the nest person to come through the classroom with all the other slutts/ aka. Edwards play dolls.

" OH OMG, Edward cullen, oh Eddie, his messy hair and his oh so lucious lips. I like always knew he'd come back to me, he like missed me too much." her voice droned on. Her face remained dazzled as she took a seat at the back of the classroom, with every guy checking out her arse, clearly visable through her short short skirt. Come on we are living in Forks, its freezing. I always thought her and Mike would get to together, with them both being the needy people they are, no offence to Mike personally, but the'd go well together.

I noticed angelas face, on my left. Her face looked pained, like someone had stabbed her through her torso. One year ago she told me about her love for the beast, Edward. She said, 'He's smart, into music. That person everyone sees is a mask. I know underneath hes a gentleman, who loves romance and.. i think i love him', i always thought it was ridiculous, but seeing the pain she goes through, maybe she has slight feelings for that animal.

" Blah, like im such a slut, like blah, blah" i whispered in angela's ear, trying to sound like jessica. She smiled, but the smile didnt reach her eyes. She turned her head up to the front taking a deep breath in. I shrugged my shoulders, in confusion. How could she feel for him, shes too good for him. She was truly the nicest self-less person, and here she grieves for lost love. Sorry but Edward is unable to love, thats who he is. Ang is 5 foot 3, where as im 5 foot 5, so i always felt like shes my new younger sister, who i had to look out for. She wore the same type of clothes that i did, both 1 size bigger, covering our bodys comfortable, instead of showing it to the puplic eye. I wouldnt call my self an eye sore, but i wasnt acactly beautifiul either, i was average. Plain Jane.

The bell rang, loud and clear, awakinin me from my thoughts. I stood up slowly, smiling at my friends. Lunch time. My stomache growled quietly in agreement. Before anyone had left thier table, of course, Jessica and the slutts left first, swaying thier hips with extra force, in what they thought was sexy, and what we, i mean my friends, call desperate. Mike was the first one to break the silence in the classroom.

" God i'd so bang that chick, what bout you, bang jess?" He shouted freely and exitedly towards Eric. I raised my eyebrows in disgust. Guys eh?.

" na, not my type, her outfit screams slut" I answered, before Eric could get out one word. I winked. I pushed them, including Ang out of the classroom before the subject could come up again. Ang seemed, still hurt, so i decided to distract her

" Hey, ang, why dont we do something tonight. I got sweet and toffee popcorn at my house and charlie actually bought a new dvd the other day, so i was thinking of having a girls night. So whatcha think?"

She smiled, nodding along with my idea. Her smile reached her eyes this time. She loosened up, and repied.

" sounds good to me, as long as we get some choclate chip icecream too." I laughed at her enthusuim. We talked more about the night, as we walked into the cafateria.

Lunch ended, so Mike decided to tag along with my to the next lesson, boilogy. I hated it. I was good at the subject, being the second smartest class mate, second to Edward. Thats why mr banner put us tohgether, but as usual Edward got what he wanted, which was to be sat next to Lauren at the back. So now i sat with Mike, which wasnt that bad. Atleast i was a good tutur for him, if he got stuck through his work. And meant that i was as far as possible from the beast, Edward Cullen. I sat at my desk, which was placed at the front right corner. I turned my head to face the rest of the class to see, everyone was already seated, including mike right next to me.

The lesson carried on, like normal. Lauren had her claws down Edwards pants fidling round, and his around her torso, raising her top, to reach into her bra. Lovely. The girls sat thier in envy, while the guys sat thier watching highfiving eachother, when Edward showed them under Lauren mallorys top. Anger seeped through into my system. How could he be smarter than me, if he never pays attention. But as usual, i looked away, and proceeded in thinkin about something more important, like Mr banners little speach about Blood typing.

" So, remember, to ask your parents or your doctor, your blood type. We are doing blood typing in 2 weeks, so please dont forget." He carried on..

I started to doodle on my front cover of my book, i didnt release till id finished, it was an eye, an eye that seemed all so famililar, but who... The lesson soon ended, so me and Mike walked into the p.e changing rooms. I picked a pot that was my space. The furthest away from the stuckup cullen girls, and their followers, such as lauren, jess and bree.

As i walked into the gym, i noticed Mike immediatly. I walked over to where he stood. But someone stuck out thier foot, before i could reach where he sat on the bench. I looked up from where i sat, and noticed it was Bree.

Shes really pale with black hair and Blue-ish green eyes. I felt tears wanting to escape, but i kept them in, and glared at her, with the best anger, i could manage. She just looked back down at me like i was a bug ready to be squished. She was silent in school, always following Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale round. She moved down to forks a year ago. She actualy came and made friends with me, before anyone else, but on the second day, she ignored me. I didnt know why, but i found out after i saw her with Alice and the lot.

Alice cullen was my best friend for years, but since high school, she complety ignored me, sniggered everytime i came past. She finally agreed with what id said about us before. How im not good anough for her or for our friends, Emmett, the guy i always saw as my nig brother. He would've knocked down any guy for me, or Jasper, the guy who always knew what was up with me, even if i tried my hardest to hide it. or even Edward cullen, who loved to share his music with me, talked about secrets with me, told me everything. He was the one guy i thought that was different. They were my family.

Im o an only child so i felt they were the only ones who i loved, apart from charlie and renee, but being away from Renne, my mother i only had Charlie, my dad. I trusted them, but i guess I was just a birden on them before. Almost 2 years ago had they noticed. I was over it, they were over it. We never kept eye contact, or even achnolodged each other.

I got up from the floor seconds later, muttering words under my breath.

" Stupid stuckup, slutts, thinking they own the place."

I looked up to find, everyone staring at me, even all the guys. The Slutts, came marching over, including Alice and Rosalie. The sound of thier steps, made my heart pump faster. Okay, maybe i thought i said that under my breath. I felt a slap come across my face. The pain made me extutaiting. But even the after pain made me feel like i was being slapped over and over. I looked up to see, Alice there, pure hatred and evil was in her eyes. This wasnt the Alice i grew up with, she was happy, and the most amazing person in the world. Jasper came running up, dragging Alice back with him, turing her around, calming her. My heart broke as i watched them all laugh and walk off. My family, gone.

" Wow Alice, that really made you the bigger person, wait you too small to be an actaul person" I Said mockingly. She means nothing to me now. Nothing. I smirked.

She turned around, with the deadliest glare, her face complete from any emotion apart from anger and hatred. If she could, shed have steam comming from her ears.

" HA HA, you dont count as a person swan, only now, i bet that people are noticing you. like always, for people to notice you, you need me." She smirked. I laughed, then smiled.

" And... i dont need attention to feel loved, i feel sorry for you." Okay im digging myself a bigger hole. Maybe i should give up now. or maybe i should share my opinions. Okay im giving in...

" who loves you Swan, you mum, well wheres she?, wheres the guy you were goner save yourself for, cause i dont see anyone, but you on your own.!" She replied. That hurt. my mum, how could she? well thats it..

" Wheres your REAL parents, wait they ditched you, oops." I replied, with tears threatning to come out. What have i done? why did i even say anything? why my? I walked out of the gym and ran to my car park, carefully, trying not to trip on my way to my red cherry truck.

I pressed my foot down on the peddle, at the fasted speed, 55mph. Not much, but fast anough for me. I arrived home 15 minutes later, with new fresh salt water pouring down my face. i pulled my hair back from my face, as i unlocked the door. Luckily Charlie wasnt home. I wasnt in the mood to explain. I looked into the mirror, and noticed my eyes were turing reddish, so i desided, to go have a shower. Life changes eh? Even if you dont want it to. People change, they grow up, and forget things.

_Let me hear what you think_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in alarm, when i felt someone shaking my shoulders in a rude manner. I opened my tired eyes to find my dad, Charlie lurking over my single built bed, seeming more angrier than hes ever been before, like someone had crushed his puppy in front of his own eyes. Charlie was normally a quiet person, and alot like me in that way. He was a very easy person to live with.

His wrinkles that rested on the side of his eyes, crinkling slighlty in the edges of his deep brown eyes, aged him alot. But his usual smile that was placed on his normally calm face, made him look more handsom. I could see why my mum married him. But i guess that doesnt keep everyone happy.

My mum divorced my dad when i was olny 4 years old, so i never had the happy family every one else had. But i was happy with what i had. I 've also got a step-dad, phil. He was nice anough. Maybe abit young for my mum, but still nice anough. I only got to meet him 3 times, but after them visits they decided to explore the world. I occassionally recieved postcards from them from different places of the world. They kept me going i guess.

Charlie put his left wrinkled hand on his forehead, as if he had a slight headache. The other was dangled at his side. He stood there, very still, until i swiflty moved my quilt of my body and sat up alittle. He looked me in the eyes for a few seconds before saying

" Isabella, guess who rang up me yesterday at work?" He asked, rather anoyed.

Oh Dammit. I needed to think of any excuss to get him off my back. He only used my full name when he was angry with me, cause he know i HATE my full name. If Charlie knew i went home crying over somebody, he'd get to the bottom of it. Something little, was always something more to Charlie. I couldnt imagine what he'd be like with later boyfriends.

I stared at him blankly with an innocent smile plastered on my face.

"Um... Hmm...Who?" I asked, trying to keep my voice normal. I was a terrible liar. I blushed scarlet abit. I brushed my sidefringe out of my face with my hands. Maybe he was joking... maybe he was on about Rennee, my mother. Maybe im not in trouble at all. I continued thinking about all the possitive outlooks on things.

" You know very well young lady who rang. School rang saying you left early. Listen i know im not good with this communication with teenagers, but im always here, you know that right?" He pleaded with me. I smiled up at him, uncomfortabably, and replied, shifting in my bed nervously.

" Dad, its fine, you know me. i had reasons but in the end i was wrong, just a misunderstanding. Im fine."

We sat/stood there in silence for 5 more seconds uncomfortably, before he nodded formally and headed straight out my door then headed down the creaky stairs. I placed my head back on the pillow, bring one up to sufficate myself with. I let out a quiet but needed scream.

AT SCHOOL!

I pulled into the school lot, to find everyone in the school gates, staring at me intensly in my cherry red truck. Even all the slutts had thier fake faces pointed in my direction. Great. As i parked, everyone looked away, but i noticed most kept sneaking little glances my way, trying to be inconspicious. I hate attention full stop.

Couldnt they just go along with thier own lives and stop gossiping about others. Beggers cant be choosers.

I shut my truck door, somewhat quietly, trying not to attract anymore unwanted attention to myself. I parked in my usual place, at the left side of the parking lott. Far away from the snobbs, but close anough to walk into the schools doors, without becoming completly wet.

Yes, yet again it pours it down in forks. Today it only seemed to drizzle lightly, making the grassy smell rise into my nostrils. I loved the smell, it made me think happy thoughts. Which is something i needed especially today, in this situation.

Pulling my black hood up, over my tight ponytail, i walked slowly into the schools black and red doors, the gates of hell. Luckily i didn't trip on my way to the school lockers. Maybe my luck was finally looking up.

LUNCH TIME

I sat patiently by myself at our lunch table, awaiting for Ang, Mike and Eric. Today they seemed to be running alittle later than normal. I felt abit anxious to know why they were so late. Maybe there taking a longer route to the cafe. What am i kidding thier isnt a longer route.

I checked the clock on the wall, next to the school luch signs, it read 12:33. They were only 3 minutes late...

...

12:34... Why was time moving soo soo slow... Urghh. I looked across the cafeteria and noticed the slutts surounding the back table. That table included the fittest guys in our school.

-Emmett Cullen, the strongest, maybe the most scariest guy in our school. He was known as the jokster, always laughing or telling jokes. Having the mind of a childs. He has dark brown hair that were alomst like ringlets and dark brown eyes that attracted girls in seconds. My old big brother, the one who'd beat up anyone who harmed me emotionally or phycically.

- Jasper Hale, the most quietest. He was like the nicest out of the lott. But not to me. Everytime i smiled or even achnolodged him, he'd glare in return. He has blonde curly hair that went down past his neck with lightning blue eyes. He used to be my older brother, the one who'd be there for me emotionally.

- James Harris, the most sickest guy ive ever layed eyes on. In art class, last year, the teacher caught him drawing pictures of torture weapons to use on girls. He's evem labled eveything. Never get on the bad side of him. EVER. He has dirty blonde hair that was tyed back in a pony tail tightly. With blood red contacts, that scared the hell outta me. Creep.

The rest of the guys are just plain, in my eyes, perverted idoits. They all follow thier lead. I doubt they even cared anough to even double look others around them, unless theve got Double D cups with a TCA -Top Class Ass.

Then theres Edward Cullen, the hottest most mouthwateri... hehumm.. Before he completly ignored me. He enjoyed classical music such as Debussy and enjoyed reading. He used to hate possers and wanna-be pretty girls who slept with guys thinking of lust rather than love. He always said that if hed sink that low, then i had to shoot him. Well that didnt go as plan. Maybe i should, he told me to... Urghh.

He has unique bronze hair, with the most hypnoticing eyes, that were the most eyecatching green ive even seen. He was perfect. In everyway. His body, completly unresistable. Muscles, but not overly done. Hes looks like gods gift. But in my eyes, and strangely in my eyes only, hes not soo perfect. He's just a selfish, hormonal fit guy, like every other, apart from maybe the looks.

I checked the clock again

12:37... Where are they? ...

I looked around the cafe again... Alice seemed to have dark bags under her eyes, and was not her happy self as usual... I felt... guilty.. Maybe it was my words. Was i too harsh?.. No i wasnt i was only saying the stuff i should of said along time ago to her...

She turned her head in my direction, and her newly dull black eyes met mine for a second. I looked down immediatly, feeling slighlty shaky that i got caught.

I felt Mikes hands run over my shoulder, with more affection than i needed. He seemed to take his time running his hands of my white blouse. Ewww. He never seemed to notice me cringe lighlty.

"Sorry were late, we got hold up at the libary. Ang checked to see if that stupid vampire book was back on the shelves.. why do you even read them books? Their not real ang." Mike babbled on. The lucky thing was, i didnt have to say a word. I wasnt in the mood, i'd rather think to myslef.

After 10 minutes, my eyes woundered back to the snobbs table again. This time Jasper glanced my way, and gave me a confused look, then looked back to Alice affectionatly, who was looking at her palms. She seemed to have a a small piece of paper in her hands. She kept her head down, as Jasper rubbed soothing circles on her small back.

The bell rang, so everyone in the cafe walked casually out of the cafe, sneaking glances at me. Why?

I picked up my worn out brown bag, that i've had for a whole year now. It was part of me. It was plain like me.

I noticed most of the snobbs table have left. Apart from Jessica and Edward. They seemed to be having a small arguement. I listened in closely, not caring if it was rude to earwig, but it was Edward, who cared?.

"Well thats not what i've heard. Bree said she saw that snotty Lauren with her hands down your troussers, and your arms wrapped around her, touching more than you should, having a girlfriend right here. I thought you cared about me Eddie?" I saw jess pout, like an demented deranged dog. She pushed out her chest, showing off her cleavage to Edward. Gross.

" Jess, your just hearing things. Seems like you cant trust me once again, maybe this aint working." His voice sounded fake, and unreal, but still seductive.

"Oh noo, baby, noo. Forget everything i've just said. I trust you, Bree's just jealous. Do you fogive me?" Once again she put on the worst.. hehumm well her best... pout she could do. Running her nails up and down his troussers, getting closer and closer to his.. hemumm..

" Well... for you, i can make an aception." He replied, leaning into her, giving her a kiss that turned into something more.

I turned my head imediatly. I hated seeing him kiss constantly, it made my insides ache. Even the thought made me sick inside.

Great once again... boilogy.. yay! ;)

Let me know what you think... :) x 


	3. Chapter 3

_**previously **_

_I noticed most of the snobbs table have left. Apart from Jessica and Edward. They seemed to be having a small arguement. I listened in closely, not caring if it was rude to earwig, but it was Edward, who cared?._

_misdown your troussers, and your arms wrapped around her, touching more than you should, having a girlfriend right here. I thought you cared about me Eddie?" I saw jess pout, like an demented deranged dog. She pushed out her chest, showing off her cleavage to Edward. Gross._

_" Jess, your just hearing things. Seems like you cant trust me once again, maybe this aint working." His voice sounded fake, and unreal, but still seductive._

_"Oh noo, baby, noo. Forget everything i've just said. I trust you, Jasmines just jealous. Do you fogive me?" Once again she put on the worst.. hehumm well her best... pout she could do. Running her nails up and down his troussers, getting closer and closer to his.. hemumm.._

_" Well... for you, i can make an aception." He replied, leaning into her, giving her a kiss that turned into something more._

_I turned my head imediatly. I hated seeing him kiss constantly, it made my insides ache. Even the thought made me sick inside._

_Great once again... boilogy.. yay! ;)_

Like everyday, i sat descreetly in my seat, miserable as ever. I did try moving out of this class to do chemistry, but the main receptionist gave me an apoligy smile, and sadly replied

"I'm sorry dear, u'll have to stay in biology. There's nothing i can do." Which turned my happy smile upside down. I could easy sqeaze into chemistry. I was a quiet person, i'm sure the teacher wouldnt even notice me there. I only wanted to move, so i could be with Ang and Eric. It was better than sitting here, and watch smooching noices or scrapped nails running down Edwards skin...

I felt Mike's sweaty palms rub against the back of my own, as he sat down in his seat. I pulled away immediatly, cringing inside. Even though i moved my hand away, he still had the most largest grin on his face. I replied with a side smile, that turned even bigger and broader as i noticed the lunch special splashed onto his favourite shirt; the top was his a cotton jersey that read his last name on the back in blue.

He still didnt get the message, even after i giggled quietly pointing at his stain. He took it as a good sign. Poor Mike.

"Mike, haha, your.. haha.. shirt.. haha... What ha?.. haha" Thats all i could mange out before a wave if laughter eruppted from my mouth, causing strange looks my way.

Mike looked down immediatly to see his cream and blue jersey. His face lit up rosey red while his eyes glistened, as if tears were ready to run down his face. He turned round and hid his shirt from the lurking eyes that now searched his body.

I stopped laughing as a pang of guilt washed over me. I didnt mean to hurt his feelings. Oops. Mike will take it easy, he always does. No need to feel guilty.

I pushed Mikes shoulder to see if he was alright, but he nudged it away. Not a good sign.

Next thing i knew, was Mike running out of the classroom, without a second glance. Maybe i laughed abit too hard.

As Mike dashed for the door, he got nudged by Edward, who seemed more than angry at him.

"Watch it." Edward grunted, calming himself. Edward never has liked Mike newton even from when we were just little. He used to say he was like an unwanted puppy, who stalked everybody, especially me. Guess that thought never changed.

I watched Edward cross the room in large but graceful strides. His walk would puut any male model to shame. The way he walked, was like a lions, pouncing along the floor gracefully, awaiting for his pray.

Once again Lauren was his pray. She sat thier with her skirt risened for ready, showing no thought to leave the imagination. Her legs were crossed, as she sat up straightly, awiting for her prize. Today she wore a boobtube, that sucked her stomache in and pushed her boobs out.

The whole lesson, i watched desgreetly, awaiting thier every move towards each other. He'd brush his left hand through his bronze messy hair, and stare into, not at, into her boobs. She's flutter her fake extended eyelashes and twirl aroung her blonde hair. It was funny, to see how desperate it was for her to get him to even glance at her face. Her anoying high voice would flirt about her body, and the things she's done. While he's sit thier complementing on her boobs, no not her personality, face or what shes achieved, her boobs.

The schools anoying bell rang through my ears loudly. Great the one lesson i loved soo soo much ;). P.E

I walked out the door and took two steps before my luck catched up with me, and i caught my foot on someone. I feel flat on my face, with Lauren behind me snickering.

"That never gets tiring to watch. haha" Her voice screeched into my ears. Oww.

...P.E..

I walked into the gym, searching for Mike, and luckily there he was sat mopily on the bench. Time for me to go cheer him up.

I crossed the floor to notice, everyone was once again staring at me. Have i got something on my face; i quikly checked, by rubbing my face over with my hands. No, not that i can feel. I carried on walking towards him in a hurry.

I was glad to see that i hadent tripped over once on the way over here, i was proud. I just hope it stays like that.

I paused and looked at poor Mikes child face, which was now clean from any evidience that he'd been upset. He's eyes were exited again, as he stared at my face. Least he's back to normal. I dread to think what would happen to me if he wasn't.

"Everyone come over here NOW!" The coach shouted, catching everbodys attention

"Im goner split you all into three groups of seven, so let me read the names out," He took out a pen from his pocket and write down some names.

" Ashley.M, Dan.B, Kirsty, Frankie, Lauren, Alice, and Jasper."

" Aaron, Ashley.T, Mike, Rosalie, Poppy, James and Vicky."

" Greg, Bella, Jess, Bree, Dan.K, Amy and Abbie."

" We're playing dodgeball." A dark wicked smile apeared on his face.

_Let me know what u think? _


	4. Chapter 4

_"I'm goner split you into three groups of seven, so let me read the names out," He took out a_ _pen from his pocket and write down some names._

"_Ashley.M, Dan.B, Kirsty, Frankie, Lauren, Alice, and Jasper."_

"_Aaron, Ashley.T, Mike, Rosalie, Poppy, James and Vicky."_

"_Greg, Bella, Jess, Bree, Dan.K, Amy and Abbie." _

"_We are playing dodge ball." A dark wicked smile appeared on his face._

I felt my whole mouth drop to the floor in disappointment. Anything but dodge ball. The amount of nasty bruises that I had received from this deadly game was countless. I was mega clumsy at times, so when I had so much pressure for my whole body to move, my feet disfunctions. Not a good combination, especially when there are peers around me; I tend to knock not only me over, but them too. I felt bad for my group; they were down one man. I usually get out first throw.

I walked over to my group. I didn't get along with any of them. Well I didn't speak or hate half of them. They were just normal; they were friends with a variety of people. Amy and Abbie were the nicest over the lot though. They seem to actually care about others feelings. I stood there still watching at the back, overlooking Bree and Jess's talk about Edward once again.

"Well you're just like jealous, i asked him at lunch and he like said your just jealous. Eddie luckily said he like forgives me. You stay away from him." Jess shouted in Bree's face. Everyone stood their emotionless, even the slut's. I watched little Miss perfect, hehumm...Alice... give a dark glare to jess.

Alice and I were friends with Jess once upon a time. But we never got that much along. But at least you didn't have to talk much with Jess. She supplied most of the conversation. Jess was never one with secrets. She shared not only her own around the school, but if she found out someone else's shed spread that around too. But she can be nice at times, just a little fake.

Bree looked like she didn't care. She brushed her long dark hair from her face, looking like she's wishing to be somewhere else. She's really turning into Rosalie, but a much less vain version.

"Come on; hurry up, team 1 against team 3." The coach blew the whistle that dangled from his neck with shoe lace. The school wasn't that rich, as you can tell. The ripped old designed curtains were here when my dad went to this school in the 70's and 80's.

Team 1 dashed over to one side of the hall, so my team reached the other side. I stood at the back, hiding. I was never good at chucking the balls, so I wasn't going to attempt trying it now. Bree stood there at my left side 2 metres away, while jess stood at the right side bending over stretching. Showing her ass off to the world. I hid behind Greg's body, as he was the best player on this team.

Time went on slowly on the court. I was strangely enjoying this game, as I haven't gotten out yet, but that was not all. Everybody was aiming for poor little Jess, including little Alice. Jess walked off the court in a stressed manner, stomping her feet.

I watched the orange ball come past my face almost skimming the skin on my cheek. I looked forward to see where it was coming from, and there stood Lauren in her disgusting glory. In a moment of anger, I picked up the first dodge-ball I had touched in this whole game, holding it close to my chest. I took a step away from Greg, who stood their smiling eagerly. I pushed it with as much force as I could at the time and watched it make its way to launch at Lauren's now shocked face.

Next thing I knew, I heard a high screeching scream come from her loud mouth. Everyone in the room burst out laughing, even her so-called friends. I even felt my face smile up slightly, without the feeling of guilt. I heard footsteps coming my way, and noticed it was Bree, with a large smile on her face. No, it wasn't a devilish smile; it was a genuine friendly grin.

"Nice hit." She complemented politely. I nodded and continued to smile at her.

"Thanks." I eventually said as her speculating eyes searched mine. She looked down slowly, and looked back to the other team, and picked up another orange ball and aimed it, concentrating. I watched as she ploughed it into Frankie (one of her so-called friends) face. The whole game was like this. She actually carefree smiled, running and dodging. Like something in her was setting her free. She was acting like she did on her first day, the Bree I was friends with before.

The game ended 10 minutes after. We won, much to my surprise. I got one person out... Lauren...They got only 2 people out in our team. Abbie and Jess.

The whole P.E lesson was like this. It was by far the best P.E lesson I've ever had in this school...

Time skip-

As i walked to truck, I felt someone's warm palm rest on my arm softly. I turned around 180 degrees to find Bree standing there with a sad guilty smile on her face. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Bella, listen I'm sorry for yesterday... I-I didn't mean to, I-I've realised what you did when you were younger isn't you at all. Past is past right. I'd rather have you as a friend and loose the ones I have." She stuttered tears pouring softly down her pale cheek.

Huh?... What did I do when I was younger ...THAT MADE HER HATE ME? I'm confused...

"Umm, ...okay you've lost me. What did I do when I was younger?" I asked confused as ever.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous _

"_Bella, listen I'm sorry for yesterday... I-I didn't mean to, I-I've realised what you did when you were younger isn't you at all. Past is past right. I'd rather have you as a friend and loose the ones I have." She stuttered tears pouring softly down her pale cheek. _

_Huh? What did I do when I was younger ...THAT MADE HER HATE ME? I'm confused..._

"_Umm, okay you've lost me. What did I do when I was younger?" I asked confused as ever. _

"You know... the whole ordeal with Jacob. I think his surname is Black." She said with wide eyes that searched mine. One of my brown eyebrows rose up into an arch.

"Bella, you don't want me to spell it out for you do you?" She chuckled without humour. When she noticed my face, blank from any answers, she looked down thinking deeply to herself. What about my Jacob?

"Bella, don't you remember two years ago... T-That's the reason why Alice and the Cullen's don't like you. But I admit, when I first heard it, I was shell-shocked. You seemed so sweet, so selfless and to hear what you did was shocking. But I know now, that's the past not future." She babbled on, with a few breaths there and there, gazing off into the background.

I stood there, my world stood still. Time seemed to stop completely. I could faintly hear my heart pump. They hate me because of Jacob. Jacob. I knew they hated him with passion for some unknown reason to me, but they made up a rumour because they didn't like me hanging out with him. Well they got their wish; Jacob left his reservation to live with his sister in LA. He moved away to the lights and glam, while I'm stuck here still in forks. Lucky me.

"What did they tell you Bree?" I asked, trying to control my rage. I always put Alice and Edward and the Cullen's first before Jacob. I felt my eyes almost tearing up.

"Oh Charlotte Niles told me, not them... She..." I nodded my head at the new information that had been fed to me.

"She told me the things you got up to with him, with who-ever Jacob is. Even when you knew full well that Edward liked you."She said shaking her head looking away from me.

"Everyone knows about your termination on your pregnancy Bella, at 15 years old. How he left you because of it and so you tried to crawl your way back to the Cullen's. So they all stay clear from you." She said not much louder than a whisper.

She was now looking at the large deep cracks in the floor tiles, keeping her eyes away from mine.

I was... confused, angry, pained, but even with all the negative emotions I wanted to laugh at it all. What a stupid rumour, Edward liking me before. Me, pregnant, ME... HAHA

"HaHaHa... You actually believe that? Me, pregnant? Or was? I think you've got it all wrong. Okay I'm goner say something even the Cullen's know... I'm still a virgin, so how could I of gotten pregnant? Ha-ha... That's the worse rumour that I've ever heard" I laughed. She seemed to be calculating in her head.

"What? W-Whoa, say that again." She stuttered utterly confused. She believed it, how? Me? How?

"Isn't that what I should be saying?" I joked, with a full grin on my face. The Cullen's had to create a rumour just to get another friend away from me, how ... how ... sad. Okay I admit, when I spent the last summer I was friends with them, more with Jacob, but they shouldn't of took it so personal. I choose them over him allot more before.

"I would say prove it, but I've already stated that I would rather you as a friend than not, so I'll believe you." She smiled, still slightly unconvinced. But at least it was nice of her to look over something like that.

"Thanks. You know, I know you're still unsure. So I will prove it to you. Um, I had loads of checkups two summers ago, so my doctors can tell you and anyone else who believes that ridiculous rumour." I suggested, smiling.

"Na, but you can show the rest of my old friends if you want... I trust you." She admitted, eyes brows raised, as if she'd been physically blown away. Her body language seemed less tense and I could feel she's opening up around me. She was seen as cold to me before, but she just was disgusted by me from the rumour. I could understand.

The more I thought about the rumour, the more I asked who knew. Did my best friends know, or was it just the Cullen's, Bree and the slut followers. Maybe the whole school knew. The properly thought 'Knocked up at 15, stay clear of her' (NO OFFENCE TO ANYBODY WHO HAS BEEN KNOCKED UP AT 15, ITS JUST GOES WITH THE STORY.)

I wonder who came up with the idea. Alice, before, wouldn't be so cruel, but then again her ideas are sophisticated and well-thought out. Rosalie, hated me to an extend when we were kids but we worked through it, and got really close. She's very protective of the group, maybe she created it to protect them from feeling hurt if i ever left them. No that can't be it. Emmett's a prankster, noo... Edward, intelligent but very selfless, or was selfless. Jasper is very well thought out. Good with tactics but what would be his motives. None. Maybe they all up with little details together.

To be honest, it doesn't change the fact what they did.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow after school?" She asked, full colour to her face. Seems like a start of a nice friendship.

I nodded politely and happily.

But in the back of my head I was planning on visiting the Cullen's soon enough.

Thank you for all the review so far...


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously _

"_Do you want to hang out tomorrow after school?" She asked, full colour to her face. Seems like a start of a nice friendship. _

_I nodded politely and happily._

_But in the back of my head I was planning on visiting the Cullen's soon enough. _

NEXT DAY – Wednesday

I slung my old tattered bag over my shoulder quickly, realising that if I didn't hurry, id be late for school. The clock kept ticking, tormenting me. The loud ticking noise was loud and clear, high pitched.

I dashed to the door, concentrating on my footsteps carefully. The door seemed to be further away than usual, as if tormenting me more. I opened the door wide, with wrinkles forming in my forehead. In front of me stood Bree with her crimson red Honda civic car. She was wearing a dark antique flowery top with jeans and a cardigan. She looked like a runway model, for her it was easy to pull off.

"Hey, do you want to ride with me? Saves petrol." She asked smiling. She looked nervously as she stood there with her arms folded behind her back, and her left foot rubbing against her right leg.

"Um, sure thanks. How long have you been waiting there for me?"I asked, while making my way over to the other side of the car. I laughed when I saw her drop the keys, in shock.

... School...

I opened the door after breathing in and out, calming myself for the day ahead of me. Bree bounced out of her car with a large grin on her face, singing the rest of the lyrics from 'California girls by Kate Perry'

"California_ girls  
we're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
so hot  
we'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh_"

She sang, no offence, but awfully. I laughed along with the crazy girl; she really was a lot different from what I thought. But what would her friends think; she's hanging out with the girl who got pregnant at 15. Who uses her friends, and more importantly to them, Edward.

She must have got that wrong, because Edward never had a crush on me and I mean NEVER.

As I looked around the parking lot, I noticed almost everybody's eyes were on us. I take it everyone believes the, unbelievable to me, rumour. I looked down almost immediately, but as my eyes reached my toes, I felt a warm hand curve around my upper arm, and pull me forwards.

As we walked to the door, I felt eyes on me, which were properly death glares. I felt Bree growl quietly at the surrounding peers that seemed to watch our every step. She seemed and showed off to be menacing when she wants to.

Pushing the front doors open, I turned around to face the watching eyes that were my peers at my school. I noticed people, that I had not even ever talked to looking at me with Bree, with questionable eyes, but I also noticed Rosalie with the deadliest glare on her face. Little does she know, I'm goner turn this around on her, on them. The Cullen's.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with. You should have seen Jessica's face. Classic." Bree whispered/shouted to me, in a hush with one breath. Amusement swept over her face.

"That was awful, does EVERYONE believe the rumour? I hate all the attention; I wonder how many of them think I got knocked up." I mused, with wide eyes.

"Hmm I don't know, they never said, but the attention should be over now, hopefully. As hard as this may be able to believe, I'm also not a fan of attention." She smiled... I gave her the questioning look.

"Apart from boys obviously" We laughed, as Andy walked past winking at Bree.

We said our goodbyes and headed off to our first lesson, mine Spanish.

I took my seat at the back of the class, pulling out my book in front of my face, and hiding. I didn't mind this class, even if Rosalie was sat maybe three feet away. She stayed away from me, as did I away from her. None of my friends had this class with me, so I sat quietly by myself in the back corner.

The class was dragging on and on, so i decided to doodle on the front cover of my book. It started off as large circles but as I drew more and more I began to see animals, and colours, lots and lots of colours. Trees, and grass, flowers.

Next thing I knew something long and thin hit me in the head, awakening me from my little day dream - so it would have seemed.

I looked up slowly to see Andy and his friends laughing, looking in my direction. Stupid immature boys.

The bell rang shortly after.

As I walked out of my class, I saw jess shoving Jasmine into the lockers. I came closer in confusion.

"You and Bree need to learn not to fib about my boyfriend. You're both just jealous. If I hear you go anywhere near Edward, there will be pain, do you hear me?" She shouted, standing there with her crew.

I decided to walk off at this point. No way did I want to get into their little argument.

But thinking about it, Jess would do anything just to be with him. Surely she knew that he cheated on her, or is using her. She was smarter than that, I know she is. She properly is just scared that she'll loose him. But losing her friend's isn't going to keep him forever.

I still think her and Mike would be an awesome couple. They both match each other.

I walked to my locker that was luckily a free access this time. Time for trig with my friends. But also with the witch, Jessica.

I spotted my friends sat at their desks as per usual. So I took my seat next to Angela smiling. The wind made its way through the classroom, making a scent of oak rise to my nose.

"Hey I saw you got a lift with Bree. What made you change your mind?" She asked, I know she never wants to pry, but she likes to keep up to date with me. It took the whole lesson telling her the whole story, but by the end her eyes had widened, and remained.

"W-O-W" She said in taking three deep breaths. Then her eyes turned sad.

"What's wrong Ang?" I asked concerned. She just shook her head and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Please tell me." I pleaded, fumbling with my bottom lip. My eyes becoming like wide and watery.

"It sounds stupid, and pathetic." She replied, still sad. She rolled her eyes on the subject. I stayed silent, pleading with her.

"Edward used to really like you. I know I know it's stupid to be jealous over that." She whispered to me. I looked down, and replied with

"Oh" We stayed silent until the bell rang for lunch time.


	7. Chapter 7

In that minute, my chest had been stamped on. The pain in her eyes was undescribable, almost unbearable. Knowing that Angela's feelings for that thing was getting worse. I wanted to comfort her, to make the pain go away,but we both knew that hes not just a crush. I wanted to break the sudden glass that stood now inbetween us.  
She ignored me and the whole world around her, twiderling queitly with her thumbs. Anyone could tell that she was holding back the crystal tears that threatened to overflow down her pale cheek. She was broken inside like a clock, the one thing she needs is a battery. But the problem is, she only accepts that battery, that arrogant playboy, who never seems to notice. We spent the whole hour in silence.  
The bell rang loudly, ringing in my ears with alarm. I scooped up my belongings, which included a black fine liner and a tattered black book. I didnt dare look to my side, incase she gave me her dooey eyes, that were now more or less torn. I couldnt bare the thought of her hurt anymore. It was eating at me rapidly inside.  
I paced my way out of the door, forcing myslef into the gaps of other students, i didnt even have the time to see the deadky glares that shone my way. When i reached the corridoors,  
my gut was weezy and guilty.

Lunch time came sooner than i wanted, so i took a slow paced walk to the cafe, not wanting to see the family that i hated with passion and poor inocent Angela. But because fate loved me so much, i passed Edward and Alice, laughing together, but giving me discusted looks as i passed. I smirked, knowing payback was soon to come. Alice used to sparkle bright in my eyes, but i guess friends, boys and looks change a person.

I sat down with an apple and pizza, looking around at my empty table. I breathed in and out slowly, looking around at all the anlges of my food. "Bella" I heard a soft chime, not 10 metres behind me. I turned around to see a gleaming bree, holding a small lunch tray that carried a salad, and a water bottle. I smiled back, gesturing to the seat on my left. She danced over to the seat, it made me envy her. I bet i look like a clumsy sloth when i walk compared to her. "You dont have to loose all your friends for me, you know." I gave her reasuring smile, as i whispered across the table. She shook her head, with a large grin that stretched ear to ear. But as she oopened her mouth to talk, we both heard a schreech that silenced the whole cafe. Jess. The whole cafe was watching thier table, with eyes wide with curiousity.

"Alice, what are you wearing, i told you strictly that you cant wear that colour, thats MY thing" Screeched the blonde. She was over dramatic much. Clothes. I heard chuckerling next to me, i turned around to bree laughing, with a hand over her mouth, i couldnt help but join.  
"Jess, SHUTUP, IM ALOUD OKAY. And if you dare tell me what not and to wear, the'll be hell to pay." Alice threatened menacingly, with dark sparkle glimering in her eyes. For such a tiny pixie, she sure had a loud mouth on her. I just stared at the table, till the whole cafeteria went loud again.  
"Well that was a great show." I heard bree whisper beside me, with a smirk sprung across her face. I nooded in agreement, looking down at my untouched food. I picked up my apple and began to nipple at the red skin. " How was your lessons, any wierd looks cause if there is, ill sort it out for you." Bree murmured, looking me in the eyes, with worry in her eyes. I laughed at her eagerness to confront people. She was the complete opisite to me.  
" Bree, haha ...it was good, only had to deal with jess like e-v-e-r-y-day, this time, worrying bout loosing her 'precious' boyfriend" I raised my eyebrows as i murmured the words 'precious'. I knew that he was far from that. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Heres a small chapter - The next chapter will be longer i promise. :) xx thank you for all the lovely reviews :) xxx_

Only one more lesson to go... i had to go home, dress pressentably acording to Bree and go out '_girly_' shopping :(. It was different because normally i cleaned the house, read or re-did homework over and over. On one hand, it was nice to spend time away from my normal schedule, but on the other, i was more into relaxing and staying in, then going out shopping for hours on end. I knew which one i preffered, but this day is meant to be '_girly_' fun, so ill just try to have fun.

I had boilogy next. So i pulled out my chunky boilogy book and my pencil case when i sat down in my seat; it was placed at the side, away from the obv. attention. Mike slowly edged his way over,  
as he looked around the class room, eyes searching mine. I smiled at him when his eyes met mine. He came closer.

" Hey.. You just missed out soo much, Angela was acting all wierd at lunch...Then lauren and Jess came past, taking the micky out of her, and guess what she did ...she fought back. Angla fought back...Never have i ever seen her talk back to anyone. It was so funny to watch thier faces though. " Mike murmured so fast,that I could barely catch any words he said. He sat down with a blown away expression and a large grin that spread wide on his child-like face. It was like a child on christmas day. My mouth dropped slowly.

" What did Jess and Lauren say back?" I asked hesitating slightly. I didnt even want to know. Poor Angela. They better not have said anything to harsh.

"...Nothing, they just glared at our table for awhile... God did Jess look hot though, any guy can agree on that. but they just stormed off away from our table. But the way she swung those hips... hmm"  
Mike poundered on, then thankfully thinking off to himself. Eww, i so wouldnt want to look in his head at the moment.

" They didnt say.. anything?... W.o.w thats unlike them... Go Angela then" I murmered astonished. I was proud of her to grow such a back bone. I smiled to myself.  
He just babbled on with a joyful expression as i looked around the room for people.

The next two heads i saw pop into the classroom we're Edwards and Laurens, with sour expression. I just looked past thier empty heads to see the rest of the class rush in through the double doors. Nicole, Abbie, Amy, Jack.. many more came in after. I watched Edward sit down with such grace, it put a proffesional dancer to shame. His muscles, complete obvious through his almost see-through white tight top, flexed perfectly as he sat down.

Then two seconds after, a large scrapping sound came out, as i watched lauren move her grey plastic seat around, frustrated. I looked back to the front of the class, to see our teacher writing our tittle of our topic on the white-board.

Half way through the lesson, my eyes twitched to my left, to see if the two were doing anything new today. I didnt mean to be so nossy, but some instinct kicks in when its around him. I think every girl did. I saw lauren pushing out her chest, while twirling her loose hair. She looked like an innocent school girl. Well, if she lost the tonn of makeup and fake hair, and dressed normally, then yes. But other than that, her stanse told people that.

Edward sat their with a thoughtful expression, his forhead crinkerling slightly. He ran his long fingertips through his bronze toussled hair atleast a dozen times in the time i stared. He inclined his head in my direction after a few minutes of my staring. His eyes were soft, and comforting. From the years of anger, disgust, it seemed like a new person i was looking in the eyes of.  
This person seemed gentle and heart-warming, complete oppisite to the Edward cullen i know.

I tuned my head away slowly with a pinkish blush rising on my cheeks. I began to feel heat and electric sparks prickle all over my body. I felt his eyes on me the rest of the lesson.


	9. Chapter 9

On the ride home in my chevy, i felt my mind drift slighly about a large pair of green orbs. They sun danced of them with such beauty it left my breathless. The shade was an unual, almost unique.  
They were bright and sparlked like diamonds with a mixture of darker tones mixed, like the forrests that surrounded me. The feelings that overcome me were new, fresh and spread freely through my chest like a tornado.  
It felt like my insides were crying for longing, like they needed to be near something.

I looked around me to see my cottage-like home. I cut off the engine and pulled my arms around my lower adomenom. There was something missing inside my stomache, but i didnt know what.  
I took a large breathe out and looked down at myself.

I was wearing my old faded jeans and a tight top under a thick warm coat. I looked no different to any other day, so why was i feeling this now. I bit my lip for a few seconds, before shaking my head and reaching for the car door. It was stupid to over-think something as stupid as feeling different inside. Its part of growing up, that's what everybody told me.  
st When i reached my door, i unlocked the lock and took a deep breath to calm my heart from its fast pace state.

_Later on out with Bree at the mall..._

"Ohh i think you should get this one. Oh OH NO wait this blue scarf will look nicer." Murmured Bree, grinning like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.  
She was that little kid having the MOST wanted presents from the very Santa himself. I rolled my eyes, and my lips puckered up into a tiny smile.

"Yeah, that looks...cute." I replied with fake exitement dripping in every word. She noticed though, she saw through my fake exited smile. She rolled her eyes at me and plunged the scarf into my already heavy basket.  
I don't even want to know the overall price of all these things.

"So Bella, why do i hear my sources tell me that Edward Cullen and you shared a moment in biology eh? ... They saw you two gazing at each other with love-sick puppy eyes." She asked teaseing  
She wriggled her eyes brows at me and sat down on the nearest bench at the mall. I sat down obediently, giving my poor un-fit legs a rest. I looked at the shops in front of us, ignoring the question.

"We should go to Starbucks next, I need to re0-boost my energy levels back up" I murmured all-too-quickly to be seen as innocent or not obvious. She looked at me like her easy prey. I shuddered, feeling small and ready to spill.  
She seemed pleased by response.

"You like him, don't you? wow, who would've thought the one girl everyone thought resisted his charm, could be falling for the very same prince charming," She paused looking deeply at my torn expression.  
" Bella, you don't have to be strong, i wasn't, and I'm way over it." She murmured, with a little smile that helped the feeling ease in my stomache. She's right, this is just temporarily, the feeling will go. Every girl has gone through this with Edward. Its hormones.

" I dont like him, i just got a wierd feeling in my gut when he looked at me today..." I un-hunched my bag, and spread my shoulders wide.  
" I'm still the girl who can resist him without effort." I smiled victoriously, raising my chin up with a grin spread wide across my face, but inside my gut went wild.

Bree laughed along with me, but hers seemed more unsure than mine. I ignored the thought, and pushed her up to the large Starbucks that stood in front of us.

I sat down with my caramel brulee latte, sipping it slowly. I enjoyed the warmth, something that usually didnt exist in forks. In front of me, Bree looked like she was concentrating on something hard, so i nudged her and smiled and asked "Whats on your mind now?" She shook her head and began talking about the other shops she NEEDED to have a look in. I nodded along and moaned between each shop the whole time.

When we both finshed, we chucked our rubbish in the bin on the way out, looking around for the H&M shop. But as i looked around, i spotted Edward laughing, flicking his hair around as reached out his fist to hit someones much larger.  
He looked care-free, like he did when we were just little kids. I blinked, and looked around to see Emmett and Jasper all laughing in a video came shop. A quick memory flashed through my head.

A vission of a la push beach flickered through my head. My dad sat there, finally with a smile on his face. I remember for months he moved around me like a corpse, but this day was different, he actually semmed happy. Mrs. and Mr cullen were sat there cudling with warm tea in thier hands. All their hair dancing in the wind.

It was a cold day, but warmest yet in forks. The sky was a dark blue with patched of sun passing through the clouds. I was running through the soft sand, picking up the many beautiful shells on my way.  
I looked up and infront, noticing Edward watching me, he had a crooked grin that made me drop all my precious shells. I smiled back and dashed my way over with such speed that it knocked me over. We both fell to the floor laughing.

"Bella? Hello Bella, youve been stood their for atleast a minute, so can we get moving." I felt Brees warm palms surround my face, and her blurry voice chase away my memory. I shook my head twice before giving out a smile ot her.


	10. Chapter 10

I whipped my head around so fast that my vission blurred slightly. I tried to remain calm and collected for Bree. I gave her my award winning smile and nudged her to the nearest shoe sale in the shop. she gave me edgy look before getting distracted into the hundreds of shoes. After what seemed like forever, we reached the till with a handfuls of clothes and of course shoes. I did'nt dare look back at the game shop.

"Ooo i cant wait to see you in those shoes." She murmured exitingly looking in the large bag she carried in her left arm. I smiled, and grumbled.

"Me.. in those death traps. You've gotta be kidding me." I answered dramatically. She just stopped and glared at me and held the bag closer to her chest, like i'd offended her child. I just laughed at her, and her playful glare turned into a wide grin. She nudged me to the nearest exit.

I felt my lips tremble as i waited to him. But he was no longer there. I felt a small part of me drop to the floor. Stupid girl hormonnes. We both decided that we needed a break from shopping and its time to eat tea. We walked to the cafeteria slowly.

"Hmm how bout Mike? Hes in your group. Everyone thought you two were out. I even think Jess was jealous, because every time she saw Mike give you those 'looks', she'd start ramberling about that pathetic rumour about you. Haha"  
Bree rambled on, laughing at old memories. I laughed along with her. I knew Mike and Jess were perfect for each other.

"Mike, naahh, hes always been just a friend to me... To me, he's like a younger brother, or a family puppy. But I always thought them two would be good together. Maybe when Jess comes back down to earth, they can have a try get with each other. Hmm have you ever had a crush on Emmett?" I asked with tears of laughter down my cheeks. I was glowing inside, thanking god silently for a new friendship thats made my confidients grow peacefully.

"Emmett, nooo...way ..Too large for me, his arms look like they can crush me in about two seconds, id rather someone whos slightly abit bigger, sweet, funny but then can be serious when i need him to be. Someone like ...Riley. But he never seems to notice me."  
She ended on a sad note. I gave her a hopeful look, stopping her.

Riley Jones. Hes in my English lit class. He's one of the smartest in there, aside me. He's at least 6ft tall, with short-ish dark brown hair. He fitted the tall, dark and handsome catorgory perfect. He was the most charming guy ive ever met in this small town.  
He always put a woman before himself. Yet, with his friends he's the jokester. But i could understnad what Bree meant though. Every girl who's asked him out has been told by him that hes not dating till we go to college. Most girls were gutted.

" Maybe he'll change his mind one day soon. Or maybe he's just waiting for the right girl. You can be the right girl Bree." I murmured to her, with hope seeping through every word. I gave her a reassuring smile and a nudge to the shoulder.  
"Hmm maybe, maybe one day he'll magically notice me." She whispered, replacing her sad smile with a forced happy smile. I stopped her, and whispered to her.

" How about i talk about you to him, say how lovely and what a miricle you are to me to him, and ill ask him what he thinks about you. That sound good to you?" I was just hoping Riey wouldnt change his mind. " Bells, i dont know what to say, thank you. soo soo much.." Her smile glistened and brightened, and her eyes sparkled with hope. We were close reaching a restraunt of my picking.

We walked into a calm looking itallian restraunt. Soft music drifted into my ears, and i felt my body feel calm and my mind unclogg itself. Every worry release itself from me.

Bree seemed to be talking to a female waitor who seemed to look at least 20. She was wearing a black high waisted skirt, that left nothing to the imagination over a white shirt. She lead us to a table near the toilets, and the kitchen doors.  
Bree seemed dis-pleased with our seats.

"Excuse me, id rather pick anyother seats, if you want to keep your job, stop acting like a cow, and show us to some real seats." Bree shouted back at the waitress, who seemed suprised at her outbreak. I was fine with sitting here, i felt almost bad for the waitress, well almost.

I felt eyes on my back of my head, i did'nt want to even look at our audience. But im sure thier enjoying thier entertainment. i felt my self feeling faint with all the attention.

" Why is she hanging out with that slag for?" I heard a familiar voice ask. Rosalie. She was reffering to me being the slag of course. I forwarded my plan to plan to tonight.

The wiatress rushed to move our table, to better seats. On one hand it was away from the doors, but on the other hand, it was closer to the cullens and hales. Id rather of stayed there.

"And watch your twisted mouth Hale. If anyones the slag here, its you." Bree murmured at a normal calm level, which made it seem more threatning. The corners of my mouth curved upright as i watched m friend defend me. I looked back at thier table, with more confidience. Rosalie seemed to be taken back and ready to say some more, but Alice glared at Rosalie and whispered

"Leave it Rosalie. She'll learn in time that being friends with her, isnt as great as it seems." Alices words made me confused. Her tone at the end seemed sad and hurt. Like it was hurting her to imagin whats going to happen.  
I shook my head , confused.

" And the best actress award goes to the one and only.. Alice Cullen." I whispered to myself, or so i thought. Everyones eyes were on me all angered apart from Bree's who seemed to be agreeing. She seemed happy with my response. I looked along the faces on thier table. There sat was, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jess and the one and only Edward Cullen. He sat thier in all his glory. Wearing a black tight top that fitted him perfectly exaggerating his muscles. The girls all wore tight jeans with grey and white tops. They all looked perfect.

The smell of ravoilli came over me, the whiff passed my nose, and reached Edwards table. A different waitress came out with the same uniform, but this time with cleavage leeking through her top. She was looking at Edward like a chocolate bar, ready to be opened and eaten.  
Jess seemed dis-pleased with this. I ignored my guts thoughts, and turned back to the menu. Why was i so stupid? 


	11. Chapter 11

_Small chapter - little slow but to fill in the rest of her night. Thank you for all the lovely reviews! :) xx_

I looked around to see that i was sat cross-legged, in front of a large golden mirror that covered one of my bedroom walls. I then looked into the eyes of a confused girl who seemed to be sat thier still, watching me back in sinc. I looked closely at her, mostly at the creases that rested on her forhead, but then at the way her eyebrows arched over her dark dingy eyes, but all the while she just stared back at me with the same expression. She looked tired, confused and completly torn.

I gently closed my eyes tight while pushing my whole body up from the carpet, twisting and turning to get my body straight and upright. I stared at her body; it was slim, even for a woman, it made me feel fragile and unbeautiful.

My eyes, once again, clenched shut, and drifted off to what happened earlier...  
-

The way the waitress' eyes glued on directly on Edward made my stomach knott tightly. But knowing fates cruel way, this waitress was absolutly jaw-dropping and completly gorgeous, it made me feel even more concious about myself. She had glistening blue eyes that sparkled innocently with perfectly plumped lips, which were pouted.

"Is there a-nything else i can do for you sir?" She asked seductively, biting on her lower lip. I wanted to rip her lips off, and shout at her to ACT like a WAITRESS, NOT ANYTHING MORE OR LESS. This was not me, i felt myself torn between voilence and the good little Bella i always thought i was. I was suprised at myself.

"Hmm, maybe we should discuss such things after you get off work. What time do you get off beaut?" Edward asked, clearly enjoying his view. I despised them both.

"Hmm, i get off at 10. Meet me outside the front door ... so we can 'discuss' what other things i can do to you ." She whispered into his ear, i felt myself cringe. Edward smiled amoung hearing this. My face began to redden, and my anger begin to boil. She walked away, grinning as she saw him watch after her.

"How do you keep track of all these girls dude?" Emmett asked, shaking his head in utter disbelief. Edward just winked and dug into his food. I turned around to look into the eyes of Bree who sat thier disaprovingly at him.  
-

I opened my eyes to see tears stream down my pasted cheeks, and the confusion in my eyes exchange to betrayed and hurt. My nose tingled, while i tryed to hold the tear in, but they kept flowing like a river. I walked to my single window and drew the cutains without looking out into the darkness. The curtains bocked out any light, so i stumbled over to my bed carfully. I wrapped myself in my duvet on my single bed and curled myself into a ball patiently waiting. I waited for the tears to fade and dry and my chest to stop aching. I stayed there until dark took over my whole body.

I woke up to a sticky face, with crusty eyes. I wanted the ground to swallow me whole. I heard the house phone ring twice from down stair, so i listened to hear Charlie pick up the phone.

"Hello, Swan residents." I heard him grumble into the phone. Someone must of been on the other end becuase i heard him huff before answering back.

"I'll be over there as soon as possible." He mumbled tiredly. I waited to hear the door close, before making any movement from my bed. I swung my legs over my bed, and pulled myself out of the duvet unhappily. I missed the warmth already.

"Bells, i know your in, hurry up ive gotta few plans for today." I heard Bree shout through the door. I rushed down stairs to unlock the door, still wearing yesterdays clothes and the dry tears that stained my face.


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy..xxx

"Bree" I breathed, as i swung the door open. She was smiling, but as she watched my face more intensely she noticed my crusty eyes and tear-stained face. I must of looked a complete mess. Her mouth twisted as the seconds ticked past on the clock. It felt like a lifetime before she managed to talk.  
" Bella, what's wrong? whats happened.. why? what? Who's hurt you?" She asked confused, and concerned. I just rubbed my fingertips over my eyes to remove any evidence. "Oh this, nothing. I was'nt feeling too good last night." I replied, trying to stick to the truth but in not to many details. She remained at my door, stood still like a statue speculating me carefully. I just smiled back, and tugged on her long white sleeves to come in.

She looked beautiful as usual, pulling of a long tight white top with a grey knitted half cargi that looked perfect. I complemented her on the way in, to change the subject. Her mouth twitched in pride, but worry was still spread across her face. I walked slowly into the kitchen trying to think of a short story i could say. But nothing reached my head. She followed close behind.

I pulled out a small orange bowl and a silver spoon. " So are you going to tell me, or do i have to guess it out of you?" She asked sitting down on one of the wooden chairs with a elbow resting on the table. She looked anxious. I carried on grabbing some cereal from the cupboards... coco pops will do. I poured the cereal slowly, taking my time. But Bree didn't look in the mood for games.

"Bree, im fine. Just everything got over top me yesterday. The whole lie jut.. it hurts to know that Cullen's are getting away with it." I answered when i sat down in the seat opposite to Bree. I grabbed my metal spoon, and dunked it in the bowl angrily...

" Then whats the plan?" She asked, eager but cautiously. She looked even more worried. I sat there in thought for a few seconds before blurting out the ideas in my head. She nodded along, and added some other ideas. By the end, we came up with a bullet-proof plan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Monday at school - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat in Bree's car patiently, my chest feeling queasy and my face turning red and sweaty. I felt nervous, what if everything went wrong, or what if my feeling get in the way. Doesnt matter. Here it goes.. Now or never. I looked out the car windows to see the Cullen's and hales walking from their cars, to their friends. I noticed that they all seemed angry and slightly distressed about something. I felt apart of me care, and wanna know whats wrong. But the majority of me, ignored that feeling so i looked away uncaring.

I opened the door as Bree did, wearing a tight cotton white top under a faded denim shirt with jeggins under. I was wearing faded boots to match. My cleavage leaked alittle over my top, but not to an over the top manner. My hair was loosely curled and pulled to my right side. The clothes i was wearing showed off my figure rather than covering it, like i normally did. I was proud with what Bree did with me. She put on light makeup with me, to make sure i didn't look caked in it.

She wore her hair straight with curls at the bottom that curled round her neck. She wore a grey tight cotton top with a black wool-y cardigan over top, that showed of her curves when put with the thick belt and super-skinny jeans. She put darker make on, to exaggerate her eyes. I felt eyes on us from all over the parking lot. I even heard a few whispers.

" Nobody told me we had a new girl." I heard someone shout over the crowd. It was Jessica's friend Lauren. She always hated me, whispered about me and encouraged Jess to hate me. I never paid much attention to her these days. I wanted to laugh and say, do i really look that different? But i guess i did.

" No Lauren, It's just Bella trying make an improvement. At least she looks presentable now. Still not hot though." I head her shout over to her friends. I felt apart of me hit the floor, but i felt Bree whisper to me

" Please... That's why every guy is drooling over her." She snorted. I felt myself smile at her words. Guys drooling... over me.. impossible. I looked around to notice most guys eyes were on us, well on our chests anyway. I just hope this stupid plan works.


	13. Chapter 13

I stumbled my way to my first lesson. I felt my face boil from the attention, and my fingers drip with unwanted moisture. I was a hot mess. But not in a good way. I opened my music classroom, silently calming my self, bracing what my day lead in front of me.

I edged one leg into the classroom before i realised that the teacher stood dead in her tracks and smiled at me. Mrs Finely. She always hated me, putting me behind everyone in every assembly. Not that i complained. But for some strange reason she seemed to be smiling eagerly at me, like i was her long lost friend.

"Well hello, i didn't know we were getting a new student, what's your name sweetheart?" She asked, clearly clueless that it was me.

"Bella, ma'am" I answered back, i already knew that she wouldn't recognise that name either, as every time she tells me off for some unknown reason she calls me Isabella, even when i tell her over and over that it's Bella.

"Well welcome Bella, you can take a seat next to Alice if you'd like." She smiled gleaming her teeth at me. I looked at that seat, then to my old one, Mrs Finley noticed.

"Oh you don't wanna go down there sweat-heart, that's where a few students chuck there chewing gum at the desks and pupils. Only nasty inconsiderate children sit, so here I'll point out Alice." She walked over to Alice's desk, where Alice and Tanya sat.

"Tanya, move over to where Polly sitting." She said sweetly but menacingly.

"But...But.."

"No buts, just MOVE" She shouted, glaring at the girl. Tanya moved almost immediately, playing with her red hair.  
Tanya was almost beautiful, she was slim, tall, and she had crystal angel blue eyes with light red hair. She was gorgeous, but she had a scary look to her, that made me stay clear from her. I moved closer to Alice's desk, where she sat their uncomfortably. She shifted slightly away, like i was inferior. But, like in my plan, i smirked at the table, and kept that smile on my face as the teacher talked. The class ran quick as i watched the clock. The bell rang.

I pulled myself of the chair elegantly and pulled my dark blue handbag over my shoulder, shifting my hair from under the thin straps. Alice seemed to be getting out of her chair carefully, moving another inch away from me. I knew she knew it was me, and that bugged me for some reason.

"Alright class, i will see you gorgeous gals and hot hunky men tomorrow. Remember all will be auditioning for the lead roles. Well aside from Isabella, as she'd fall straight on her face. Hahah" She laughed, at the expense at me, well the other me. I felt my fist ball clench into hard fists. I felt the class laugh with her, aside from Alice, who looked down. I looked behind me two rows to see Edward with his hands all over Alisha Crowley, Tyler's sister. I felt myself heat even more.

I danced my way out of the classroom, gracefully. Luckily Bree helped me practice all last night by wearing high heels round my house all night till i didnt stumble on my every step. I felt a hand drag me to the side of the door, not forcefully but enough to drag me back. I looked back to see spiky black hair. Alice.

"What ever your up to, if you dare disrupt my family, i will personally make your life hell." She threatened quietly. "Who says i've had a makeover for a 2ft. tall pixie. People do have lives you know, people change. Jeez.. I wish you'd grow up and stop playing life like a stupid game." I replied, rolling my eyes, walking off, swaying my hips. I was proud to face my first Cullen and not feel intimidated.

I walked into my next lesson with a confidence grin that rested nicely on my face.

Lunch Time -

I felt a hand grab tightly and squeeze my bum for the third time today. He let go, as i turned around, the last person i thought I'd see was Mike, who stood there oogerling me, grinning like a child. I wanted to throw up.  
"Umm Mike, what do you think your doing?" I asked, grossed out completely. He soon realised it was me and his eyes widened immediately.

"Um Bella, w-o-w, you've changed a bit. Hem complete misunderstanding!" He stuttered back, eyes wide. We both stood there awkwardly till i felt an arm steer my away to a table.

"Do i wanna know why you were stood there for a couple minutes looking like you've slept with a guy and found out hes related. Haha!" She laughed, i just shrugged my weird look off and told her the reason. Before i knew it, she completely exploded in laughter. I joined in after a few seconds.

But our laughter was soon stopped as Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica walked over, wearing next to nothing. But that's not what caught my eye, i noticed Edward arguing with Alice behind on their table. I was stopped from thinking further as i heard them screech...

...  
...


	14. Chapter 14

" Oi, Miss Finely might not know its you, but we do, so you better not think that after a tiny makeover your worth anything more, got it?" Jess was going red, even through her makeup. I felt Bree launch her self out of her chair next to me. She leaned over Jess easily, with her being a whole 2 inches taller than her.

I knew that if i stood up, it'll ruin the whole intimidating thing going on, with me being the same height as Jess, so i sat their patiently glaring at her two friends; they stood their glaring back. " Jess, watch your mouth eh?.. your goner need it to kiss your oh-so 'faithful' boyfriend yeh. If not then my fist is always the other option." She whispered darkly in her face.

I even think i saw Jess shiver. " Bree, what happened to you, we were such good friends, why are you sticking up for that lying cow." Jess replied sweetly. I felt more anger sweep through me. " Do i have to remind you again about our newly agreement, or do you want me to make the choice for you." Bree replied, over towering her. Her eyes grew dark with rage and her lips curled with hatred.

"Hmm... I gues she's a lost cause. Come on girls." Jess shouted over the room, turning on her heels to her table. Bree smiled before sitting back on her chair, looking like she'd never been disturbed. I noticed my other friends seem to take thier place on the table chatting away.  
" Anyway, what was i saying again? Hmm" Bree chewed on her lower lip in concentration. I looked back at the Cullen and Hale table to see they were sat in silence, all looking around in different directions. As i watched them, my eyes drifted to Edwards face, his features, his nose, eyes, and perfect lips.

" Bella, hello, are you listening to me at all?" I heard Bree murmur beside me.  
Even though i could hear her voice, i felt my eyes locked onto him, like a magnet. It wasn't me controlling my body anymore, it was like gravity pulling me towards him. Like earth orbiting around the sun, never getting closer, but never getting any further away. I'd never notice before, he had tiny specks of darker green in his eyes. They drew me in, letting my mind run an old memory.

_I remember their was a small breeze that danced with my short curled hair. I was 7 years old that exact day. It whipped past my young face, as i dashed over to the cliffs in la push. My dad was in panic, as i kept running towards the top. It was my seventh birthday. I remember looking at the Forrest's with a wide grin with dimples that rested happily on my cheeks. Edwards was running with me, hand in hand as the best friends we once were._  
_I heard my dad and his, call us back, but we ignored them. " STOP ... BELLA, STOP.. EDWARD, STOP!" They kept chanting. _

_Before we knew it our toes reached the edges of the cliff and we could see the sea clearly. We saw the waves crash to the sand beaches, and the bright warming sun settle over the horizon. It was perfect. We stood there looking at the scene before us. I remember looking back at his face to see his eyes, and noticed the dark green specks that my past self didn't remember._

Before i even had time to think for myself about the memory, i felt two hands crawl around my face and drag me away from my heaven. I was then just faced with Bree who seemed to be thinking deeply. "Sorry, I was just thinking bout some things." I murmured, shaking my head away from the memory. I stood up as the bell rang for lunch to be over. Wait, ive got a plan.  
She whispered to me the plan.

"Okay, we better leg it if it's goner work. You sure about this Bells? Don't fall for his charm!" She murmured as we walked to my next lesson. Biology. I nodded, and grabbed her arm to gain speed to get to my next lesson. We dashed into biology before any other student could reach the door. Bree closed the door behind us, with eager smiles.

"Excuse me sir, I'm sorry but with all the distractions by sitting with Mike, i seem to be a little confused with our assignment." I pouted at Mr banner. He seemed to stutter quietly before saying.  
"We'll you seem to be not the only student, it shows that Mr. Edward Cullen seems to be having the same issue. Don't worry, I'm changing te seating places today. No matter what has to say this time." He smiled triumphantly. Me and Bree grinned darkly. " We'll i'll see you later Bells." I heard Bree chime Before leaving the classroom.

"Everyone come to the front, we're having a new seating arrangment." Mr Banner shouted as the class filled with students.  
"I'd like Mike to be sat with Lauren in the front left... Bella with Edward behind their desk..." He carried on. I put on a fake act and groaned next to Edward as i took my seat next to him.

He seemed to be nervous, as i wedged my self between him and the whole body tensed and his fists clenched shut tightly gripping the edges of our table. Our table. The more i thought about those words, the more lost in thought i was.

I shook my head, and leaned over my desk to poke Mike then to smile at him politely. He grinned back, whispering to me.  
" Hey i was wondering about the winter dance that's coming on, you wanna go together?" He asked quietly, but loud enough for Edward to hear.

I was completly suprised by his offer, i completely forgot about the dance. I usually don't bother, so i was curious why Mike would ask. I felt Edwards body edge toward 0ur direction. I wanted to turn to look at him, but i knew then my plan would fail. I pulled him closer to whisper in his ear.

" Umm Mike, we both know i can't dance, so ask Angela. I'm sure she'd love to go with you." I pushed his body back.  
" Ok thanks Bell's." He replied, his smile not faded. He turned to the front to find Lauren painting her nails. I leaned back on my chair, to notice in the corner of my eye, Edward staring at me confused. I turned to look at his face, ignoring his eyes.

"Can i help you?" I asked, acting clue-less and innocent. He seemed to buy it by shaking his head and facing the front again. I smiled slightly before trying to and failing to listen to Mr Banner. Instead i thought over the ways i can break Edward Cullen's heart. I thought of ways to bring Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Jessica down from the sky and back down to earth with a crash landing.


	15. Chapter 15

I felt my mind drift, unaware where I was, I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder lightly, making me fall of the seat I was currently perched on. My breathing hitched as I felt time slow down, and I took a look at the guy in front of me. I must of looked like an idiot, starring open mouthed, wide eyes and I'm pretty sure I was drooling like a fool. But for that time, I couldn't make myself care, I was looking into the eyes of THE-E Edward Cullen. He seemed confused by my reaction, and stood up straight, and walked away without another look.

" Aren't you coming Isabella?" He asked politely, with his back still turned away from me at the door. My name rolled so sexily off his tongue, he was tempting me right there and then.

My mouth still wide, managed to become animated again, and words began to form in my head, but they all came out like once like this.

"I'm, well umm yeah but.. umm Sure." I smiled at his back, and collected all my stuff in a hurry. He stood their with his guard high, and his head held high, while I slouched my way towards him. My cheeks warmed as I reached him. I felt my feet stumble, but before I felt my body hit the surface of the ground, I felt a strong hand pulling my arm and body up. I looked up to Edwards fingers laced around my right arm securely.

" Can you at least watch where u walk?" He asked darkly, but rhetorically. I nodded, and walked in front of him in embarrassment.

I unlocked my house door, looking around me for any witness's. I know, it sounded stupid, but i wanted to be careful. Bree stood behind me rolling her eyes at me. We walked through my house quietly, dragging our legs up the stairs to my room. It was time to draw up our official plans.

Bree dropped her leather bag on my bed, emptying the insides. 2 pens, and two note books came out.

"Right, lets get to work." She grinned.

"Wait, i don't know why, but my gut is telling me this isn't right. That they don't deserve it." I replied looking intensely in her eyes. Her face changed to sympathetic.

" Bella, if you want to pull out it's up to you. But either way, I'm still going to get around the school that you were never pregnant." She looked at the floor while. These words hit me like a bullet, i felt so.. the feeling was indescribable. I wanted to smile and give her a hug, but my body froze. The word's were jumbled in my head, screaming at me, 'you.. get around...Pregnant.'

" Okay, but after I get even, no more. After this, I don't EVER want to talk to them." I whispered, my eyes rolling onto the paper on the bed, while picking up the red marker.

" Agreed. So what's Alice's weak spot?" Bree asked.

" Jasper?" I murmured, thinking.

" Yeah ... but then she'll expect it and I don't see Jasper leaving her anytime soon." I thought deep to when we were younger. Hmm. I knew, but before i even had the chance to think over the consequences, I blurted out..

" Her parents left her when she was younger." I murmured, my face sinking low. Bree seemed to be thinking about it, biting on her lip. She seemed to like the idea, and nodded.

" So how can we use that, … oh I got an idea. I remember when I used to hang around her, she got really offended when I asked her about her real family. So how bout we arrange a little project for school. A family project. If we encourage the principle to make every pupil learn their own family trees. Sound good?"

She asked smiling before carrying on.

" This way, we know where our next angle on this is?" waving her eyebrows as she write down the rest on paper.

" Next Rosalie and Emmett." She mumbled. She grinned eagerly. I could tell she despised Rosalie. In my opinion, they were alike in many ways.

The next day seemed to come closer than I wanted; I woke up in sweat dreading what's to come. I wanted to curl up, and forget the world, like I do when reading my novels, how I missed reading them.

We pulled up at school, heading for the principles office with wide grins spread across our face. Both wearing confident clothing, tight jeans with different coloured long tops, mine dark blue.

"Sir, me and Bella had some ideas for a new project for the school… " Bree carried on.. Smiling.

"We'll that would be fun for the kids, and extra homework, maybe even motivating. So ill decide later and spread the news on the school speakers. Thank you girls."

We both gave each other high fives as we closed the principles door.


	16. Chapter 16

Bree walked me to my first lesson with a wild grin splattered across her flaw-less face. It amazed me how much confidence she had in this half-pathetic, half-satisfying plan of ours. As we walked past the lockers, and the many watching eyes, I noticed that everyone seemed quieter than usual. I was afraid to break it, like I'd shatter the universe if I did.

"I'll see you at break." She added with a wink. Bree turned on her heels, before I could say a word, not that I wanted to.

My vision blurred as I walked into class. Mrs finely sat at her desk with her hair pulled back tightly. She seemed to be distracted, so I walked my way to my old seat, keeping my head down as I walked in shame past Alice and Tanya. They looked pleased by the time I reached my table.

" Class, I think today we should all take part in auditioning for the new play." Mrs finely stood up, brushing down her short black skirt that clung to her frail skin.

There was some low mumbering and some girls screeching before she continued.

" I already have some ideas on who I want to audition for the larger more important roles." She murmured. Tanya sat straight up in her seat at the words.

" Bella darling, you have first pick out of the two lead female roles. The wicked witch, or The beautiful snow white?" She asked politely, smiling at me. My mouth dropped more at each word. Me … Lead.. Beautiful… I was in shock.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to audition for something smaller, I'm not good with big crowds." I murmured, shifting as I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Nonsense. you'll be a perfect Snow white. I'll put you down as that" Ignoring me completely now. I just looked down, ignoring Tanya's glares. I felt my face heat up, I didn't need the extra attention.

"But.." Tanya stuttered, with panic written all over her caked face. She was now leaning over the table, with sweat pouring from her forehead. Her face crinkled up like a prone.

"Tanya, shut that large gob of yours." Mrs Finely screamed. The whole class snickered into their sleeves.

Mrs Finely began writing the names of other pupils down and began to line us up into the roles. She smiled at us all with a dark glimmer in her eyes.

"Alice.. Read line 12-14." She smiled warmly at Alice encouragingly.

" There has been to much hilarity in the palace lately and I hold you responsible" Alice said darkly, gesturing for Tome to carry on.

"I, my lady?" He Whispered loudly, sounding terrified./

The script carried on, but I felt nervous as my lines began to appear. I felt sweat pour from my pores in my forehead.

"Oh Trixie, oh how I wish I was boy. If I were a man I would stand up to my wicked step-mother" I carried on, acting the best I could. I didn't know if the teachers jaw dropping was a good thing, but I carried on with the lines the same.

The bell rang an hour later. But before I could grab my bag to go, Mrs finely approached me with shocked eyes.

" Bella, that was incredible. Magnificent. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were going to be a perfect student." She gleamed. Now it was me with my mouth spread open.

"T-Thank Y-You" I stuttered shocked. I pulled my bag over my shoulder, as she walked away. I sped out of the classroom immediately. There stood Tanya with the devil in her eyes.

"You think your so big because you've had a new makeover and have seemed to impress the deluded Mrs finely, but watch your back Swan cause you don't know who your messing with." She whispered into my ear. I wanted to laugh at her attempt to scare me, so I tapped her shoulder before whispering

"I don't know what your on about." And walked off, without tripping. I was congratulating myself silently. I felt the eyes of Alice's and Rosalie's on my back as I walked past them.


End file.
